1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip resistor, particularly to a micro-resistance structure with high bending strength, a manufacturing method thereof and a semi-finished structure thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Owing to advance of science and technology, flexible display devices and wearable devices are emerging with the elements thereof required to be slim, compact and lightweight. Flexible elements have higher bending strength and thus can apply to flexible display devices and wearable devices, which require bendability.
Refer to FIG. 1 for a conventional chip resistor. The conventional chip resistor 1 comprises an insulating aluminum oxide-based ceramic material 11, a front conductor 12, a rear conductor 13, a resistor 14, a glass protector 15, a resin protector 16, a side film electrode 17, a nickel layer 18, and a tin layer 19. The main element of the conventional chip resistor 1 is the insulating aluminum oxide-based ceramic material 11, which is hard and brittle, and whose maximum bendability is normally below 3 mm in a flexural test. In a more crucial bending test of a circuit board having chip resistors, fractures of the chip resistors are likely to occur and cause the circuit board to fail.